Just a Bus Trip
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: After a class field trip, Elizaveta and Gilbert have to share a bus seat back to the school. But what happens after a few feelings are shown on the way home?


Just a Bus Trip

Elizaveta sighed, looking from the empty seat next to her to bus window. Her eyes trying to stay open from the sleepiness that was trying to overcome her. Her science class had just taken a field trip to a nearby museum. Nearby meaning a two hour long round trip. Luckily she had survived the first hour and the boring tour that no one was able to call 'fun.'

She brushed a few strands of hair out of her view, gently resting her head on the window. Even though she liked to talk to her friends, it was nice to have some alone time, especially on a bus. It was relaxing to her.

She silently pulled out her iPod, placing it on her lap. She decided to keep it out for whenever she needed to check to time. Or possibly block out the other students on the bus if they got roudy.

Her eyes slowly closed, making her want to go to sleep. 'Why not... Sleeping sounds like a good idea...' Elizaveta thought to herself, deciding to take a nap. Immediately after the Hungarian began to relax and the voices of the other people on the bus finally blurred, she felt the seat next to her sink down.

"Hallo, Frau~" Gilbert greeted happily, smirking lightly as she turned to him. A weak glare covered the tired Hungarian's face as he kept that annoying smirk on his face. She quickly looked him up and down, seeing a small trail of blood drip from his nose.

"Why are you here, Gil? Weren't you on the other bus?" She questioned tiredly, crossing her arms over her chest. The albino gave a slight shrug, hastily rambling on about what had happened. He was a bit agitated about what had occured on the other bus. Only the words 'Roderich,' 'Vash,' 'awesomeness,' and 'fight' were audible in the mess of words that were pouring out of his mouth.

"So the driver sent me to this bus so it wouldn't happen again~" He concluded proudly, even though he lost the fight against the Swiss. The only thing he did win was a bloody nose...

Elizaveta rolled her emerald eyes, figuring something like this would've happened sooner or later. "Great job, dumbass." She said sarcastically, glancing at the still open bus door. God, why haven't they left the damn museum yet? She sighed as she felt an arm being placed around her shoulders. The bus lights flickered off, going unnoticed by the duo.

"Move your damn arm or I will hit you..." She threatened, although she made no gesture that she would do so. Gilbert huffed, shaking his head.

"Hm... Nein, I'm good~" He replied happily, keeping his arm in it's current position. Elizaveta felt a slight warmth come to his cheeks as she heard a familiar laugh coming from behind them.

"Onhonhon~ What do we have here?" Francis asked from the seat behind them and peaking over the top of theirs. Elizaveta looked back at him, sending a dark glare his way. He held his hands up defensively as if he didn't say anything.

"Francy Pants, I'm just getting comfortable..." Gilbert also looked at him, the smirk fading into more of a scowl. The Frenchman chuckled again, shaking his head and making his loose blond ponytail sway behind him.

"Sure~ Whatever you say, mon ami!" He said sarcastically, sinking back into his seat and glancing at the Englishman sitting next to him. The Brit was busy listening to his usual punk rock music. Francis tried wrapping an arm around the smaller like Gilbert had done with Elizaveta, he was sure he wouldn't be rejected. But immediately after he received a harsh slap to the cheek along with some of Arthur's well know colorful language.

"Idiot..." Elizaveta mumbled, a light chuckle coming from her. She looked from the Frenchman back to the window, finally realizing that the bus had started heading to the school a while ago. Was their conversation with the perverted blond really that long? She shrugged it off, leaving Gilbert's arm where it was as she stuck her earbuds in and turned on her music.

Gilbert snatched one earbud, placing it in his ear without her having time to react. "Danke~" He smirked, enjoying the lively music she was listening to.

"G-Gil!" She glared, watching the other act like a complete idiot and fist pump. She slapped his arm, a few giggles making themselves known. "You're such an idiot!" She shouted at him in between giggles. The Prussian shook his head, placing his hand on his lap.

"I'm not an idiot, I am awesome!" Gilbert retorted loudly, causing a few people to look back and glare at him. She rolled her eyes, shrugging and staring out the window again. It can get so dark so quickly when driving on the highway at night.

She looked down at her iPod to check the time. 7:30, only half an hour more until they get back to the school where they will all be either picked up or drive themselves home. Although, the trip was more fun with the small conversations she was having with Gilbert. His arm never left her shoulder, and she really like that...

Gilbert looked down at her, smiling soft. He watched Elizaveta's small hand rest on her lap, just begging to be held in his. Falling into the temptation, the hand on his lap slowly made it's way to hers. His fingers lightly tapped and stroked hers, wanting to see if she would accept his invitation to hold his hand.

Elizaveta's stomach filled with butterflies as she looked down at his pale hand teasing her tanned one. She smiled, taking the invitation and grabbing his hand lightly. Her hand holding his fingers in an awkward position. Gilbert smiled, his heart beating so fast that it could've burst out of his chest. Trying to see how much farther he could go, the arm wrapped around her shoulders slid down to grab her other hand. In which she gladly accepted.

The whole time they remained completely silent, both weren't sure what to say, what to do... The most they said on the trip was to the cheery Italian boy who was sitting in the seat front of them. Thankfully, his strict blond friend kept pulling him back down to the seat and kept apologizing for his actions. But Elizaveta and Gilbert didn't care how much the bubbly brunette wanted to talk. They were mainly blocking his voice out and snuggling a bit with one another. Trying to enjoy the trip with each other.

He intertwined their fingers, making Elizaveta's stomach flutter even more and her face heat up horribly. She glanced down at her iPod again. 7:45. Damn, they were almost back to the school...

What would happen then? Would everything change between the two, or would this just have been a regular bus trip where they just have shown their true feelings but never take them further? Usually at school they acted like best buds and rarely showed any type of affection. Would the two just go back to being friends? She didn't want that at this point, she wanted more than that...

"Almost to the school..." She muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. He softly rubbed his thumb against her knuckles, frowning slightly. Gilbert sighed, not replying to the comment, just pulling her closer. She nuzzled against his shoulder more, never wanting the trip to end. All she wanted was to be in his arms and have him never let go.

The bus got into it's loop, stopping right in front of the schools' main gate. The bus lights flickered on, immediately making Gilbert let go of Elizaveta. As everyone stretched out and grabbed their things, he did the same.

"G-Gil?" She muttered, her hands grabbing the end of her shirt and resisting the urge to just pull him back down. He completely ignored her, too focus on getting off the bus.

All the students stood and started exiting the bus, including him, leaving her to sit alone. Gilbert didn't even give her a single glance, as if nothing happened.

As if she didn't just give into her emotions and show him how she really felt...

As if she didn't show him that she wanted him to be with her...

As if she she didn't want him to hold her, to kiss her...

She frowned, looking down as the remaining few students finally left. "I guess it was just for comfort..." The Hungarian muttered sadly, conniving herself that all of that was nothing. She quietly stood, walking down the aisle hesitantly. As Elizaveta got to the bus doors to leave, she looked back at the seat. Wondering what the Prussian actually felt towards her...

"Oh well, just a bus trip..." She giggled lightly, stepping off the bus with an evil smirk. "Gilbert's gonna go through hell on Monday~"

-  
A/N:

Hello again, fellow Hetaku's~

I don't really have much to say today, but thanks for reading! Comment and favorite if ya liked it! ;3

-SuFinFTW126


End file.
